


October 1st

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Halloween Ficlets [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a little excited for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 1st

         The sound of an insistent car horn wakes Sebastian from his deep slumber. It’s a Thursday, and for some crazy reason he had thought that he would get to sleep until he had to get up for class, but not with his boyfriend. He should have been prepared for this, honestly. Blaine had been chatting his ear off every day for the past week, telling him in full detail just how excited he was for “Halloween month.” And whenever Blaine gets excited, he has a penchant for waking Sebastian up at the crack of dawn.

         Sebastian himself had never been the biggest fan of Halloween. Not to say that he hated the holiday, he just never really understood it. Dressing up in costumes and eating your body weight in candy has never sounded appealing to him, and he always found horror movies and haunted houses to be rather bland. But as it will be his first Halloween with Blaine, there is a good chance that he will actually enjoy the holiday this year.

         The car horn stops, but only a few moments later the sound of the doorbell starts up. With a deep sigh, and chuckle at Blaine’s antics, Sebastian climbs out of bed. Luckily his parents are out of town, or else he would have gotten quite the disapproving stares if they had been wakened by Blaine’s silliness.

         Without a care, Sebastian heads down the stairs, clad in only his boxer briefs. He barely manages to open the door, before his boyfriend his on him, kissing him and laughing, before pulling away.

         “Good morning, my love!” Blaine exclaims, smiling brightly.

         “Blaine.” Sebastian sighs, “It’s five am.”

         “Oh, don’t be so grumpy, Garfield. It’s not even Monday.” He replies with a laugh. “Anyway, do you know what day it is, boyfriend of mine?”

         “I bet you’re going to tell me.” Sebastian says with a yawn and a fond roll of his eyes.

         “It’s the first day of Halloween!” Blaine squeals, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. “We have to start making our costumes, and buy decorations and candy, and make Halloween-themed food, and go to haunted houses and—”

         “Blaine, take a breath, would ya?” Sebastian says, snickering. Blaine glares at him, making Sebastian frown. “Listen, we’re going to do all of those things this month, I promise, but maybe we should just start with for today.” He tells Blaine, pulling him close.

         “Really? You promise?” Blaine asks, looking up at him, his long lashes flutter against his cheeks.

         “I promise. It’s going to be the best Halloween month ever.” He says, honestly. Blaine smiles softly, staring snuggling into Sebastian’s embrace,

         “You know, you try to come off as this black-hearted ice prince, but really you’re just a big sweetheart.” Blaine coos.

         “Only for you.” Whispers into Blaine’s curls. “So, how are we going to start this Halloween month extravaganza?” he asks, somewhat scared of Blaine’s impending response.

         “Costume ideas!” Blaine yells, extracting himself from Sebastian’s embrace, and running down the hall in search of a pen and notepad.

         “It’s going to be a long day.” Sebastian says to himself, before following Blaine further into the house.

 


End file.
